marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 104
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = With the Sentinels plotting to cause a solar flare that will destroy the Earth, Quicksilver and Larry Trask speed from an airport in Australia to the outback base of the Sentinels, where the other Avengers are fighting off Sentinels at its entrance. The Avengers defeat the Sentinels guards with the help of Vision’s intangibility powers. As the Avengers battle their way deep inside the complex, to where the solar flare device is located, the lead Sentinel, Number Two, explains his plan to the Scarlet Witch who is shackled to the device. Number Two explains that it is using her as a power source for the device which will cause a solar flare to erupt. The Sentinels believe this will sterilize the human race so that the Sentinels will be able to have control over creating pure humans without the risk of mutation. Wanda fears (correctly) that the device will actually destroy the entire planet. Elsewhere in the complex, Quicksilver and Larry Trask are unable to join up with the other Avengers. Larry has a new vision of the Avengers being killed by Number Two. Just then, a Sentinel attacks them and Quicksilver is injured while fighting it. He urges Larry to keep going and warn the Avengers of the impending doom. While Quicksilver is alone, he is startled by a sudden burst of bright light. The Avengers reach the main control room and battle the remaining Sentinels before they are confronted by Number Two, who explains the Sentinels’ scheme to the Avengers. Suddenly, he is attacked by the Scarlet Witch who has been freed by the Vision. The Avengers fight off a number of the Sentinels until Larry Trask arrives. Larry activates a mutant-detecting device that makes all mutants glow, revealing that Number Two is a mutated sentinel! The remaining Sentinels turn on Number Two, destroying it. This, however, causes the other Sentinels to deactivate. As the deactivated Sentinel's tumble, Larry Trask is crushed by one of the falling units. The Avengers, unaware that Quicksilver was even present during their battle, leave the ant-hill behind, declaring Trask is a hero for saving mankind. | Notes = * Quicksilver will remain missing until issue #110, in which it's revealed he was rescued and nursed back to health by the Inhuman Crystal. The sudden burst of light Pietro sees in this issue is (apparently) the Inhumans' teleporting pet dog Lockjaw accidentally transporting Crystal into the Sentinel's lair. * This issue contains a letters page, Avengers Assemble. Letters are published from James T. Peterson, W.P. Mills, Scott Morris, Michael W. Barr, Hank Bishop, and Randy Benitez. | Trivia = * The Avengers quinjet was destroyed last issue, so one might wonder what vessel they are using on the last page to travel home. | Recommended = | Links = }}